


A Beautiful Moment

by thegrrrl2002



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-30 22:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrrrl2002/pseuds/thegrrrl2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/500924.html">Porn Battle XIII</a>, for the prompt "couch". I could have used the prompt "happy" with this too, so there you have it--happy porn on a couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Beautiful Moment

Steve finishes the last of his beer, sets the bottle on the coffee table and leans back against the couch. "Grab me another, too," he calls out as Danny opens the fridge. 

He hears the clink of glass bottles bumping together, the hiss of caps being removed. Then a roar from the TV drowns out all other sounds. 

"What was that?" Danny asks, hurrying into the living room, a fresh bottle of beer in each hand. 

Steve shrugs. "A fight."

"Who? Who's fighting? See, this is the beauty of hockey." Danny stops and stares at the TV, where two men are sliding across the ice, slugging each other. "Oooh, nice. Look at that."

"How is this even a sport?" Steve asks, mostly to irritate Danny. 

"Shut up, you. Don't ruin the beauty of the moment." Danny eases between the coffee table and Steve, heading toward his seat on the couch, eyes still on the TV. 

"Ruin the moment? It's a fight, Danny." Steve raises his eyebrows, about to rib Danny some more about his choice of sports viewing but Danny is standing directly in front of him and Steve can't even see the TV. But he does have a perfect view of Danny's admittedly perfect ass.

Oh yeah. He's going to ruin this moment. 

Steve leans forward, hands going to Danny's hips to hold him steady as he bites gently at the curve of Danny's ass. 

"Hey, hey--" Danny squawks, arms flailing as he stumbles over Steve's feet, trying to get away. "What are you doing?"

Steve laughs. "Ruining a beautiful moment." 

He slides his hands up onto Danny's waist as he nuzzles the small of Danny's back, where Danny's shirt is damp with sweat. He loves the way Danny smells. Breathing in deep, Steve tightens his grip. This is much better than a damn hockey game. 

"You, you animal, you." Danny tries to turn around but Steve holds him in place. "If I spill these beers, I don't want to hear you complaining, because it would be your fault, you hear me, Mr. He-Man?"

Steve abruptly pulls Danny back. It's sort of a controlled fall as Danny loses his balance, still holding onto the beers, arms outstretched as he lands directly in Steve's lap. 

"Nice. Very smooth. Are you proud of yourself now?And may I please watch, oh--"

Danny goes silent with a small gasp as Steve slides one hand over Danny's crotch and the other up onto his chest, pulling Danny flat back against his chest. "Go ahead, watch," Steve whispers into Danny's ear, then gently catches Danny's earlobe between his teeth. 

Danny shudders, shifting his weight as he moves his arms, presumably trying to do something about the beer bottles in his hands. Danny is a heavy weight in Steve's lap--he may be small, but he's solidly built and Steve knows damn well that there's a lot of muscle hidden beneath his tight-fitting shirts. Or maybe not so hidden. With a flick of his thumb he pops a button Danny's shirt, the one that seems barely capable of holding the fabric together, the one that threatens to go at any moment. 

It's a terrible tease. Steve spent the entire day waiting for it to give.

"Now? Now you choose to get frisky, McGarrett?" Danny asks, indignant. "You can't wait a few hours?"

"Nope." Steve slips a hand under Danny's shirt and onto warm skin. He finds a nipple and teases it with his fingertips, feels it grow firm from his touch. 

"You are a cruel, cruel man." Danny's breathless now. 

"Uh huh." Steve kisses the side of Danny's neck, then scrapes his teeth along Danny's skin and Danny groans, leaning back against Steve's chest. 

Steve loves this-- the moment he feels Danny capitulate. Knowing he's capable of taking Danny from contrary and complaining to moaning and helpless. It's such a fucking rush. Steve supposes he should feel a little guilty about it, but as he presses open-mouth kisses to the back of Danny's neck, listening Danny's soft whimpering, Steve can't help but love it. 

"Can I please put these god damn beer bottles down?" Danny waves an arm helplessly. "Before I drop them on your couch?"

"Sure," Steve says, generously. 

Steve allows Danny to lean forward and place the bottles on the table. As he does so, Danny shifts, pushing his ass back until he's sitting directly on Steve's cock. The sensation is breathtaking. Steve holds Danny flush against him and leans back, pushing his cock against Danny's ass. He wishes they were both naked. He wants to fuck Danny just like this, to sink deep into the heat of Danny's body as Danny moans and squirms with pleasure.

But that's for another time. He has Danny right where he wants him and he plans on making the most of it. He unbuttons Danny's shirt and now that his hands are free, Danny eagerly assists, even as he twists around to kiss Steve, sloppy and enthusiastic.

Danny grins against Steve's lips. "You are a beast."

"You love it." Steve nips at Danny's chin. 

"No, no, not true, not always, but sometimes--maybe most times, okay, most all the times-- "

Steve runs a hand along Danny's crotch, pressing his palm against the swell of Danny's cock. 

"God--okay, yes," Danny pants against Steve's cheek. "All the time. I do. I love it." 

Steve smiles as he pulls Danny's shirt down off his shoulders, and then finally gets his mouth on those thick shoulder muscles. He kisses and nibbles Danny's tanned, freckled skin, and then works his hand down the front of Danny's pants. 

With a sharp groan, Danny arches his back, his head falling back against Steve's shoulder. He struggles to unfasten his pants, and when he succeeds, Steve is able to curl his hand around Danny's cock. It's hard and heavy in his hand, hot to the touch and velvety smooth as he strokes it. Danny rocks his hips, grinding against Steve's own hard cock. 

Steve buries his face in the crook of Danny's neck, mouthing sweaty skin, one arm tight around Danny's chest and this, this is amazing, to be able to wrap himself around Danny, to feel the vibrations of Danny's chest as he moans. He strokes Danny's cock steadily, pausing only to run his fingers over the dampness at the tip, making Danny shudder and jerk his hips and it's fantastic, the way Danny moves in his lap, the way he clutches Steve's arm, making helpless little noises as he gets closer and closer. 

Looking down over Danny's shoulder, down Danny's exposed chest, Steve can see his hand moving on Danny's thick cock, visible in the v of Danny's unzipped pants. It looks like the best kind of porn: Danny spread out on his lap, on the couch in front of the TV-- an everyday moment gone dirty and illicit. 

"Steve," Danny whispers, his body growing tense. "I'm, I'm--"

Steve quickens his strokes, his grip firm as he rubs his thumb over the head, twisting his wrist and he knows just how to get Danny off, he knows just what Danny likes. 

"Oh god--" Danny comes with a soft moan, pouring out over Steve's hand, hips trembling as his hands claw at the couch, desperate to steady himself.

Steve gently strokes him through it, slowing his hand, delighting in the pleasure rolling through Danny's body. When Danny comes to rest against him with a happy sigh, Steve gently nuzzles Danny's neck, licking away the sweat. 

"Now that, my friend," Danny says in a weak voice, "was a beautiful moment." 

Steve laughs and kisses the edge of Danny's chin, his cheek, his ear, anywhere he can reach, until Danny twists around and catches Steve's mouth in a languid kiss. Steve wraps his arms around Danny, wiping his hand on Danny's shirt. 

"Nice," Danny murmurs. He pulls back, twisting around in Steve's lap. He looks fantastic, shirt hanging off his shoulders, pants undone, a flush of red across his chest and on his cheeks, making his eyes all the more blue. There's a lock of hair falling across his forehead and Steve wants Danny to look like this all the time, disheveled and undone. 

Which would be more than a little distracting, granted. 

"Now I believe there is something I need to take care of." Danny shifts his hips pointedly, rubbing his ass against Steve's cock. 

Steve's fingers twitch against Danny's skin, digging into his shoulders. "The game--you could watch it, if you want." It's a half-hearted offer, but Steve, still gives Danny the chance. 

"Oh, shut up," Danny says, managing to scowl and laugh at the same time. He slides down onto the rug, kneeling between Steve's legs.

Steve's heart beats faster as Danny deftly unfastens his pants.

"I think I prefer this. How about you?" Danny looks up as he frees Steve's cock from his underwear. 

"Yes," Steve chokes out with a gasp. 

A quick grin and Danny swallows him down. Hot, wet mouth sliding down his cock, making Steve groan out loud. It's a wonderful sensation, almost unbearably so. Steve spreads his legs and lifts his hips, hands braces flat against the back of the couch. He can never last very long with Danny's mouth on him, because Danny's mouth is wonderful, Danny's just that good and Steve's pretty damn wound up already. Despite his best efforts at holding back, he comes in almost an embarrassingly short amount of time, waves of pleasure washing over him as Danny hums deep in his throat and sucks even harder. 

When Steve finally blinks his eyes open again, he smiles, broad and maybe a little stupid but that's what Danny does to him. Makes him stupid. And happy. Stupidly happy. And from the expression on Danny's face, he's pretty sure Danny knows it. 

"Look at you." Danny crawls up onto his lap, kisses him, and laughs at him a little. But Steve is good with that. He's good with just about everything under the sun. Or the moon. Maybe both the sun and the moon. 

"And now," Danny informs him, "I shall watch the rest of the game." 

With one final kiss he slides off Steve's lap, bouncing on the seat cushions as he hitches his pants back up and fastens them, leaving his shirt undone. Grabbing the beers from the table, he hands one to Steve, then stretches out on the couch, head pillowed against the arm, his feet tucked into Steve's lap.

Steve reaches out and taps the neck of his beer bottle against Danny's in a silent toast, then leans back to watch what's left of the game through heavy-lidded eyes, one hand curled around Danny's ankle. Already another fight is breaking out. 

"Oh now look at that, beautiful, it's just beautiful," Danny crows. 

Steve rubs Danny's feet and smiles.


End file.
